I love you, like never before
by duckyinthehat
Summary: Okay so, this is my first fanfic.. Ever. So I highly apologize if this sucks. Don't forget to review. :3


Okay. So this is my first fanfic. Ever. :3 This is the prologue. If people like it, I'll continue.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, Santana. This is it. You need to ask her. She won't turn you down for Artie... Would she?, <em>I shook my head. She told me she loved me too… Besides, how would you dance with a stupid kid in a wheelchair? Is that even possible? I shifted uncomfortably, wondering why I haven't ringed the doorbell yet. I slowly peeked through the window, and I saw the blonde playing with Charity and Ducky, her dog. I rang the doorbell. "Crud." I muttered under my breath. I bit my lip hardly, that I could taste blood. _I'm totally going to regret this_, I thought. I looked down to the green grass I was stepping on. The door opened, "Hi, San." Brittany said quietly. I nervously looked up, to see that girl that I thought was perfect for all my life. "Brittany… Can I come in?" I whispered nervously. Brittany nodded. She held my hand and led me in.

I sat down on a couch, facing Brittany. "So, Brittany… Who are you going to the dance with?" I asked. _Please don't say Artie…_ "I don't know. Nobody asked me out yet. I'm waiting for Artie to ask me." I didn't say a word. Brittany looked at me, worried. "Santana, are you okay?" I didn't know how to respond to that either. I was feeling so many things right now. I was mostly hurt and pissed off. "I can't believe that you think I just think of you as my friend." I muttered, holding back tears. Most importantly, I can't believe I'm losing the girl I'm in love with to a kid who she knew for less than 3 years. I knew her all my life. She's the only person I care about. "I thought you were going with Puc-"she started. "I'm not in love with Puckerman. I don't even care about him. Jeez, I don't even like him! Why won't you just leave Artie? You said you also love me." I broke into tears. "Choose now, Brittany. Me? Or Nerd McCripplePants?" Now, Brittany was silent. "I-I-I don't know." She looked down, feeling guilty. I rolled my eyes. "I thought so." Just as soon I was about to leave, the doorbell rang. Brittany walked down to open the door slowly. Artie. Flowers. Prom. "Hi, Brittany." Artie smiled innocently. Brittany smiled back. "Hi, Artie." Ugh. Right on cue. I rolled my eyes. "So Brittany," he cleared his throat, "Will you go to prom with me?" he handed her the flowers. Brittany accepted the flowers happily and bent down to kiss his cheek. "Well, I need to go. Bye, Brittany." He waved, and then left. I looked at Brittany, who wasn't trying to make eye contact with me. "Unbelievable. Really?" My voice cracked as a tear rolled down my cheek. I stormed out the door, crying.

"Why is it never me?" I cried. "She always chooses him." I looked at the brunette, who hugged me, then pulled away. "Do you think because he's a guy, Rachel? Is she embarrassed to be with me?" Who knew I'd be at Rachel's house for help? At least someone is listening to me. "That might be why… But remember that she hasn't made up her mind yet." Rachel paused, and then bit her lip lightly. "You know what? I'll just ask Brittany why she chose Artie." I shook my head. "Don't. She's going to prom with him anyway. I've already planned out everything. Nothing is going accordingly to what I've expected. I have even told Jew-fro to play I song I picked so I could slow dance with Brittany," I sighed, "And I wanted that very night, to be perfect. I also remember when we we're little kids, when she first talked to me, it was the happiest day of my life. I want the girl I'm in love with to be in my arms right now." Rachel nodded, "I see… Does Artie even actually like Brittany?" I shook my head, "I doubt that. Puckerman only told me he wanted Brittany so that he would get over Tina, and to have a better reputation. Who wouldn't want Brittany to be in their arms right now?" I laughed half-heartedly. "I need to go now, anyway. Thanks, Rach."

I walked to my house with my hands in my pockets, in the pouring rain. A few minutes later, I've arrived at my house. I unlocked the front door and let myself in, breathing heavily. I wiped away my tears quickly. It doesn't actually matter; my mom would just think it was from the rain or something. "Santana, is that you? Could you come in your room for a minute?" I heard my mom call me. I ran up the stairs quickly, finding my mom in my room. She quickly walked over to me, "Dear, are you alright?" She said as she put her hands on my arms lightly. I shook my head, "No," I sniffed, "I got angry at someone I love." My mom looked at me strangely, "That's not very like you, Santana. Tell me, who is that boy?" She pulled me to my bed, and we both sat on it, "It's a girl, mom… I'm in love with Brittany." I couldn't sleep last night; there was so much to think about. But I mostly regret yelling at Brittany. I never even wanted to get angry at her.

That's it. I'm just so sick of this. I need to tell Artie to back off. I need to tell him she doesn't even like him, she's only with him because I blew her off before, and that she needed a duet partner. I think I know what I'm going to do today. I got out of my bed and changed into my Cheerios uniform quickly. I ran out of my room and went to school. "Britts! I've been looking everywhere for you. Want to go somewhere after school? Right before practice?" I grinned at the blond. I found her at her locker. "I barely slept last night, so I don't really want Coach Sylvester to put me at the bottom of the pyramid again since I can't do cartwheels right." I continued, and then looked at Brittany, waiting for an answer. "Okay, Santana." She smiled back at me. "Cool beans. So where do you want to go? The movies, Breadstix, your house, you pick!" I smiled. I was so relieved that she acts like nothing happened yesterday. "Um… Let's go watch a movie." Brittany smiled. "Meet me here when the last bell rings, okay?" Brittany nodded. "All right, San. Bye!"


End file.
